


Eight-Out-Of-Ten

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [22]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Are you gonna kiss me or what?Are we gonna do this or not?I think you knowI love you a lotI think we've got aReal good shotAre you gonna kiss me or not?"—Thompson Square | Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?





	Eight-Out-Of-Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking behind ohmygod
> 
> Happy pride y'all 🏳️🌈

Minato buried his face in the crook of Akihiko's neck where his arms were wrapped securely around. Akihiko held Minato's waist and his chin rested on Minato's shoulder. Minato smirked to himself, pulling away from Akihiko just enough to see his face.

"So, you gonna kiss me or what?" Minato asked, Akihiko immediately blushing.

"E-erm...w-well I g-guess that would b-be the r-right thing to do!" Akihiko squawked, Minato snickering. 

Minato closed his eyes before closing the gap between him and Akihiko, who's gasp became muffled. Akihiko slowly eased into the kiss, holding Minato's waist closer while Minato pulled Akihiko closer by the neck.

Minato smiled, pulling away. "Not bad. Eight-out-of-ten,"

Akihiko's face twisted in confusion. "Wha- _eight-out-of-ten_?!"

Minato giggled. "Well, you gotta kiss me _first_ ,"

Akihiko rolled his eyes, catching on. "Oh, I see. I demand a redo,"

Minato giggled, nodding. Akihiko smiled as he closed the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
